five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TrueCobalion/Five Fucks at Tubbyland
BASED ON A CHAT RP WITH TRUECOBALION AND TUPARMAN, WITH A FEW LINES BY TOY CHICA1963 : One day in tubbyland : give me my fucking eyes back : no : u want me : yes : you all suck : thats ironic : my trash : still ironic : i'm going to find my custard : and i'm going to eat it all : poop my fucking legs are gone : 2 bad i already "cleaned it up" : fuck off stinky winky 9000 years later in tubbyland : laalaa my fucking arms are gone : does it look like i care : laalaa my fucking head is gone : no : laalaa my fucking eyes and arm are gone : laalaa my fucking eyes are gone : does it look like i care you shits : laalaa im 2 mlg 4 u scrub : and you do have eyes fat po : u fokin wot : laalaa : idfk : what do you want jesus fucking christ : i want u inside of me : no : laalaa my half is gone : what : and my arm : find it you piece of shit : no you spectre : ptld 93 i want you inside of me : find it for me you shitlicking dongfucker : metaphorically : fine jesus fucking christ im sick of your shit already gets 5 magic books because logic and places is them on the ground : i summon lord of mlg : decimated : its me from the past you're all going to die : come to me you shitlicking fuckstick : get decimated u fucking scrubber : decimated oh savior go fuck up ptld 93 : what was fucked up! : now i leave : thank : scrubs flies away : come here po i'll fuck you up some epic battle and shit happen with past po and prototype dipsy : i am also from the past : po is right you will die : you have created a temporal anomaly : you want me : im going to fondle you : what the fuck is this : me too : yes : im so h0t : thats h0t : i'm going to crawl your ass : stop : did you really think it was that easy? : my ass hurts : buy my shit : i suck shit up : no : what : 2mlg4u : i return shitlickers : laalaa my fucking face is gone : its my time shitfuckers : we'll finish this fucks up Past Tinky Winky! : together : fuck my life fucks up Laa-laa V2! : no : paper clip power fucks up Prototype Tinky Winky! throws shit tons of paper clips! fucks up Beta Past Po! : you want me fucks up Past Po, and Past Old Po! and : we were right seduced the enemy! The enemy was made warm and bothered! fucks up Beta Past Laa-Laa, Beta Past Dipsy, and Beta Past Tinky Winky! fucks up Past Dipsy, and Past Laa-Laa! : i'm going to kill you shuts the lights off! fucks up Tinky Winky V2! fucks up Po V2! : die awkwardly stood infront of the enemy! fucks up Prototype Po, Prototype Dipsy, and Prototype Laa-laa! : fuck : we're too weak fucks up Past Noo-Noo, and Past Fixed Noo-Noo! : we need decimated : this is the end : ... VS. Tubbyland Voice Trumpet, Noo-Noo, Dipsy V2, Original, Old Po, and PTLD-93! : this time i'll kill you counters! took fatal damage! fucked up! Warping through the temporal anomaly, the Donger Schlonger appears! calls upon his relatives! : this time you will pay : i'm going to schlicker your dicker : prepare your pooper Donger Schlonger, Boober Schloober, Dicker Schlicker, and Pooper Schlooper did a powerful group attack! explosions and shit took heavy damage! : you shits... here is my real power : how are you not dead fucks up Noo-Noo and PTLD-93! : shit! fucks up Tubbyland Voice Trumpet! : we're done! : no shields Original! : you fucking piece of shit released a flurry of grabs and kicks! : ded. : this is it : the final frontier : whut u gunna do now shitbuckets : we're gonna fuck you up : fuck off doppelganger : and how do you suppose you will make me places down the five books Prototype Dipsy had. : NO ANYONE BUT HIM : i will summon burns the books! : Decimated, god of mlg- : Agh! : you fucker : SHIT : lel now whut u gunna do : i'm gonna fuck you up begins the battle with a jab! secretes acidic juice all over the foes! : no! : it's tearing through my suit! trembles to the ground! : DEAR GOD! : hehehehehhehehehehehehehe : BUT WAIT and : gasp : Is this : I AM BACK FROM DED : The mlg one! mlg noscopes Creepy Po! : daghhh! that noscope was so mlg : he's weak now! fuck 'im up : hes weak! Old Po, The Original, Donger Schlonger, Boober Schloober, Dicker Schlicker, Pooper Schlooper, and Tubbyland Voice Trumpet unleash their ultimate attack! IS AT ONE HPS : THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME escapes! Old Po and co. won the battle! : YOU SHit fuckerssssssss : did we do it? : yeah but everyone died : wait a minute : my past self is dead, so that- : shit begins glowing! : SHIT! : goddamn time stuff : since my past self is dead, i will die with it! : knew we shouldn't have let ptld tinker with the time shit : wait... : try and get ptld-93's corpse to open the time anomaly... : k den : it might just work! is ded drags PTLD-93's ded body to the time anomaly area WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH Nothing happened... : oh no... : This is it... begins to vanish! : wait i have one revival serum : but it only works on things that are not time anomalies for some reason revives PTLD-93! : I LIVE AGAIN BITCHES : FIX THE DAMN TIME THING : OR I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN : FINE JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST does some time anomaly shit : i have them wired, now throw the tubby bots in! throws things in : they'll move through the timestream and maybe get them back in order! : how did you figure all this shit out : i never give away my temporal secrets picks up Past Po throws the past tubbybots into portal thing : where the heck is tinky winky? : he crawled away somehow : Tinky Winky's alive!? : he somehow was alive after getting it by Creepy Po crawls into the room. : this place is hip : lemme stay : no : no get out you legless fuckstick : fuck my life grabs Tinky Winky and throws him into the portal thing : is that everyone? : i think that's it SOME SHIT HAVING TO DO WITH TIME HAPPENS slowly materializes back into view : ugh... AND EVERYTHING IS BACK TO NORMAL BECAUSE REASONS : weeeeeeeeee : that was fucking stupid , , , , and : what did we fucking miss : nothing *begins giggling* : random check up on you guys, what the fuck happened with that time shit : ummm : oh dashes off! : after her! : i fucking knew it chases after PTLD-93! : ehhh you can catch her i dont feel like it ONE LAST TRANSITION 's head lights up : i return, with more paper clips CREDITS sings credits characters made by CRITOLIOUS personalities and story made by tuparman and truecobalion and toy chica1963 and others AFTER CREDITS shitting on the floor for five minutes : no thats my seat you red ringed fuckfart END??? Category:Blog posts